


Mutants and Machines

by TrueWarrior98



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 21:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueWarrior98/pseuds/TrueWarrior98
Summary: She just wanted a regular vacation away from the issues of the 'Bots. Just a few days is all she wanted, she should be grateful they saved her life...Ratchet mostly but she needed space to clear her head.. but when she hears explosions she had to investigate no matter how much she told herself not to. And then she is pulled into the world of the Turtles. Fighting the Kraang... aliens inside robots. Not much different from Alien Robots... except smaller and more 'I am gonna mutate everything' and less 'I will destroy you and the entire world you know because my world is gone and I want to rule something'. Now she wishes she would've just stayed at base.
Relationships: Casey Jones/April O'Neil (TMNT), Chromia & Ironhide, Raphael (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Mutants and Machines

**Author's Note:**

> The Turtles look like they do in the 2014 movies but with certain physical characteristics from the 2012 TV show. Raph has Green eyes. Donnie has a tooth gap. Mikey has 'freckles'. And their personalities are the same as the 2012 TV show. Also Sunstreaker is Gold and Sideswipe is Red.

Name: Jenna Lennox  
Age: 16  
Appearance: Wavy medium length light brown hair, Hazel eyes, tanned skin, 5'1", average build.  
Family:   
Dad: Unknown  
Mother: Sabrina Lennox  
Uncle: William Lennox  
Aunt: Sarah Lennox  
Cousin: Annabell Lennox  
Likes: Green, Learning new things, Autobots  
Dislikes: Decepticons, bossy people, Spiders and Bees.  
Pairing: Raphael


End file.
